An Innocent Game of Soccer
by Dark-lil-devil
Summary: As the title would suggest, an innocent game of soccer, instigated by a bored mutt. MokieJoey, written years ago and possibly previously posted.


**Title:An Innocent Game of Soccer**

**Author:Darklildevil**

**Genre:Romance**

**Rating:PG13**

**Warnings:Guy/guy, and I only know the English names.**

**Pairings:Mokuba/Joey**

There was a normal Saturday afternoon silence surrounding the Kaiba mansion, and everything was as per normal.

Apart from one blonde teen walking up the driveway.

Seto Kaiba himself had been lucky enough to glance up from his work out of the window, in time to see him.

The mutt.

At _his_ house.

Instantly saving his work, Seto launched himself from his chair, and silently walked, or rather jogged, down the stairs, wrenching the door open before the mutt could ring.

"What do you want, Mutt?"

"Hey, so much for the warm welcomin'. Eh, I was wonderin' if you and Mokuba wanted to do sumthin', 'cause the others are all doin' stuff, an I was bored."

Something about the shifty look in the Mutt's eyes made Seto sure that he wasn't telling the full truth, but the Mutt sucked at lying, so it didn't matter too much

"You were bored, so you decided to grace us with your presence?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you can take your idea and-"

"Seto, who're you talking to?"

Flinching when the Mutt's grin grew even wider, Seto yelled over his shoulder,

"Nobody, don't worry…."

But it was too late, as the thirteen-year-old boy had already seen.

"Joey! What're you doing here?"

"Me? I was wonderin' if you and Mr Grumpy here want'd ta do sumthin'?

"Really? Can we, Seto? Please?"

Seto turned to avoid his little brother's puppy-dog eyes, only to find Joey imitating him.

"Yeah, please Kaiba?"

"Fine. Whatever. But I've got work to do. The Mutt leaves at, or rather before five, and Mokuba doesn't leave the property. Deal?"

"Sure thing, Seto."

"You got it, Kaiba."

While Seto retreated to his room, Joey leant on the door frame.

"So, squirt, you wanna game of ball or sumthin'?"

"Soccer?"

"You're the boss."

"Cool! And don't call me squirt!"

"Right, kiddo."

They started walking towards the large backyard, where Mokuba picked up the soccer ball, and started to warm up, by kicking it between Joey and himself.

"Or kiddo."

"Fine, monster."

"Or monster.

"Alright then, Kaiba."

"That's what you call Seto."

"Fine, Mokie."

Suprisingly, there was no protest to this, and Joey watched in surprise as the young teen showed off his soccer moves, which were a lot better then anything Joey could come up with.

_Mokie it is._

After three games, Joey was yet to score a goal.

"Aww, come on, Mokie! This isn't even funny any more! Lemme score, for my pride's sake!"

"Nope!"

"Please?"

Joey pulled out the most lethal tactic he knew; the puppy-dog eyes.

"Well… No! I'm better then you!"

"No, you're not! Mokie, come on, please? What do you want from me?"

The boy actually seemed to think this one over seriously, before kicking the ball back.

"A lot."

Joey set the ball up, faked to the left, faked to the right, faked to the right, then shot to the left.

"Like what?"

Mokuba caught it with ease, and head-butted it back to Joey.

"I dunno, what do you think?"

Blushing slightly, Joey turned to retrieve the ball.

_Either this kid's horny, or it's me. I'm betcha it's me; I'm the teenager here. I've gotta' stop thinking like this about a kid!_

"Well, what do you think?"

"Um… Money?"

Mokuba's eyes rolled so much that they were getting sore.

"Joey, look around you. Do you think that money is the thing I need?"

"Well… Not really, but what else could a kid want?"

"I'm not a kid. I'm fourteen next month!"

"Four.. Fourteen!"

"Yeah. I'm older then you all seem to think. And if you care to think, what could I want?"

Silence covered them as Joey thought, and thought hard.

And missed a lot of goals.

"Argh! I give up, what is it you want?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"Yes!"

Sighing, Mokuba walked to the side of the field, picking up his bottle of water, and chucking Joey one.

"831."

"Huh?"

"You are clueless, aren't you?"

"Uh, yeah. Most of the time. But don't tell Kaiba that, alright?"

Nodding, Mokuba thought some more.

"How about uoyevolI?"

"Pardon?"

"UoyevolI?"

"Huh? I dun' speak any other language then this one, Mokie. You may be a genius, but I sure ain't."

Mokuba giggled, then asked,

"Would you mind if I showed you?"

"Will it hurt me?"

Mokuba shrugged,

"Shouldn't do."

"Embarrass me?"

"And you cared about that since…?"

"True. I'll do it."

"Okay, close your eyes, and don't open them until I say you can. You can't move, no matter what. Deal?"

"Unless you put a eel down me pants, I really couldn't give a … shite."

"You can swear around me Joey."

"But I don't want to Mokie. You're too young for all'a that crap."

"I'm not so young. Just. Close your eyes."

Closing his eyes, Joey braced himself, with a horrible nervousness that he couldn't stand. This was worse then a duel.

Slowly, a soft wetness pressed against his mouth, in a gentle chaste kiss.

His eyes flew open, and Mokuba took a step back, hanging his head in shame.

"I'm sorry Joey… I've just wanted to do that for a while now…"

"Hey, it's alright. Mokie, look me in the eye."

Slowly, Mokuba looked him in the eye.

"Well? What was that? Like, love, what?"

"I… I think I love you."

"Well, Mokie, wanna try that kiss again? I won't look this time, promise. But it might help if I sit down. Don't want you stretching too much, it could get painful."

As Joey sat down, Mokuba gaped at him.

"How can you take it that easy?"

"I… Uh… I've kinda liked you for ages, kid. This is pretty much what I dream about, Mokie."

"Me too…"

Sitting down next to Joey, Mokuba leant into him, and Joey placed an arm around him.

"Now, Mokie, you realize that if you like me enough, we'll be going out?"

"I know that Joey. For me, there's only you."

"No worries about being hassled, 'cause this makes you gay?"

"No worries. Seto knows, he doesn't care."

"Seto knows what?"

"I had a nightmare, and long story short, he woke me up, I started to hug him, calling your name. He was ready to kill you until I explained I was calling for you for protection. Then he still wanted to kill you."

"So that's what the mutt stuff is?"

"No, he just didn't like you. Now he despises you."

"Oh well, there's only one Kaiba that I care about."

Smiling softly, Mokuba looked up at Joey.

"Can… I mean… If we're going out…"

"Hey, you can say what ya wanna around me, and you won't sound dumb at all."

"Well, can we, uh, kiss, um, properly? I really want to… I've dreamt of this for so long Joey, please…"

Cupping Mokuba's check in his hand, Joey grinned.

"No need to ask twice."

Slowly, Joey leant in, being careful, as this was the kid's first kiss, or proper kiss.

It only lasted a short while, but after it, Mokuba was ecstatic.

"That.. That was so cool! You're so cool Joey! I love you!"

"Mokie, you're amazing."

Grinning, Mokuba leant into Joey, letting his eyes fall shut.

"Hey, you gunna lemme win now?"

Jumping up, Mokuba ran to get the ball, and kicked it to Joey.

"Nope!"

_Hmm. All apologies for the lack of... everything. I've read only a handfull of YGO fics, and I'm hoping(!) that I the names right in the character selection... I've never bothered remembering their Japanese names. As previously stated, new to the anime (well, was two? years ago when this was written, so apologies for anything the rubs wrong with the fans. Also, I'm positive I posted this, but perhaps it was under a different account? In any case, I can't find it on anywhere, so decided to post it (again?). If you have seen it before (doubtfull) could you let me know what I've put it under? I might rember with a kick up the arse to get me going. Thank you for reading this far, goodnight! _


End file.
